Reencuentro
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Luego de salir un par de veces, Gon y Palm acaban pasando la noche juntos, y no para dormir precisamente. [Contenido MA, leer disclaimer]


Como simpre digo: **Hunter X Hunter NO me pertenece. **Créanme, es mejor así.

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! **Les traigo esta historia, la cual me costó MUCHO escribir. Nunca había shippeado a Gon y Palm, pero para todo hay una primera primerísima vez y bueno, un día x se me ocurrió hacer una especie de encuesta en facebook donde pedí ideas para escribir lemmon. **Adrián,** gracias. No pensé que me resultara pero al final se me hizo muy entretenido y novedoso escribir de ellos dos, aparte de sexy porque fue un sueño detallar la primera vez de Gon con una mujer experimentada como Palm. Así que si les gusta este fic, agradézcanle a la mente perversilla de mi amigo. Ojalá que lo disfrutes y bueno, ojalá que todos lo hagan. Si no les gusta, son libres de lanzarme basura.

Bueno, bueno, para qué más preámbulo, los dejo con el fic.

_Advertencia (es obvia, pero bleh): **Este fic contiene escenas y lenguaje sexual explícito.** Si eres menor de edad, pasa de largo o luego no respondo por quejas de padres molestos. **Están más que**_** advertidos.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Reencuentro.

.

.

Gon aprendió muchas cosas nuevas durante el tiempo que pasó junto a Ging. Más que de combates o técnicas, aprendió de la vida. Muchas veces el adolescente sorprendió a su padre observar descaradamente, a las mujeres que pasaban frente a ellos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Gon no comprendía muy bien aquellas actitudes puesto que él, criado por dos mujeres, siempre supo mantener el respeto y la distancia con el género femenino. Luego se lo pasó viajando con Killua y de combate en combate, por lo que nunca tuvo un espacio para dedicarle a ese tema. Hasta que un día, entrados sus quince años, fue Ging quien sorprendió a su hijo observando detenidamente a una joven.

—Guapa, ¿no? —Interrumpió al chico poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Deberías acercarte y hablarle, no creo que muerda.

Esas fue la primera intervención que Gon realmente agradeció de Ging. Lo envalentonó para pedirle a aquella muchachita que salieran y, ¡sorpresa! Fue su primera novia. Todo iba bien, hasta que al mayor de los Freecss se le ocurrió darle 'la charla' a su hijo.

—No te preocupes, tía Mito ya me habló de eso —trató de zafar, rojo como un tomate.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, el integrante del Zodiaco se cruzó de brazos y haciendo un ademán con las manos, le dio a entender a su hijo que hablaría de todos modos. —A ver, Gon, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Mito?

Encendido como un farol, el joven Cazador trató de explicarle a su padre lo que sabía del asunto. —Bueno, ya sabes —rió nervioso—. Que es algo que haces con esa persona especial y cuando quieres estar para siempre con ella.

Ging lo miró de soslayo, al borde de soltar una carcajada. Realmente su hijo era muy inocente y era labor suya enrostrarle la realidad, después de todo, ya estaba grande y tarde o temprano sentiría aquellas necesidades corporales que todo adolescente comienza a experimentar llegada cierta edad. Gon parecía un avestruz a medida que su padre avanzaba en la plática; le habló de hormonas, de impulsos, de deseo. Todo lo contrario a la visión romántica y conservadora que Mito le había dado al sexo cuando él era más pequeño.

—Y eso, en resumidas cuentas —finalizó—. Quizá no sea hoy ni mañana, pero cuando tu cuerpo te lo pida, créeme que en lo último que pensarás será si es la chica con quien quieres estar para toda la vida.

Gon nunca entendió esa manera de pensar. Cierto era que, con el paso del tiempo aquella charla le hizo sentido, pero siempre quiso mantener su postura de caballero. Nunca le tocó un pelo a la chica, puesto que ella nunca le dio señas de querer dar otro paso. Pero ahora la situación era un poco diferente, y ahora sí que le encontraba razón a su padre. Lástima que el escurridizo Ging ya se había marchado.

El joven Freecss había decidido reunirse con sus antiguos camaradas de NGL. No los había visto después de todo lo ocurrido con las Hormigas Quimera y tenía ganas de compartir con ellos. Desafortunadamente no fue posible encontrarlos a todos, ya que cada uno andaba en lo suyo. Sin embargo, la primera en atender a su llamado fue Palm. Gon se sintió extraño cuando se reunió con ella la primera vez después de tanto tiempo; sus ojos se desviaban inevitablemente hacia las curvas femeninas de las que ella siempre hizo gala, pero que antes él nunca pudo notar en realidad.

A sus veintisiete años, la mujer parecía lucir mejor que nunca y eso para nada pasó desapercibido por el muchacho. Se habían estado viendo las últimas semanas, y bastante seguido. Palm le contó que aún estaba algo deprimida por el término de su relación con Knov, aunque siempre supo que aquello no tenia futuro. Después de todo, fue sólo una obsesión. Así y todo, parecía que la Cazadora estaba de lo más coqueta con el Freecss y eso no hacía más que incomodarlo, y no porque él no correspondiera a dichos coqueteos, miradas algo lascivas y propuestas directamente poco decentes, sino que su experiencia en el tema era escaso y se sentía terriblemente disminuido ante Palm.

—Y eso es lo que ocurre —suspiró—. ¿Crees que puedas darme un buen consejo? —Había aprovechado la video llamada que semanalmente tenía con Killua, para hacerle saber su penosa situación.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Gon pudo ver y oír a su mejor amigo carcajeándose de lo lindo. —Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habías hecho, ¿no me habías dicho que tenías novia hace unos años?

—Claro que sí, la tuve, pero no era el momento adecuado. Además, ella tenía catorce, Killua. No iba a acercarme más de lo que ella me permitiera —se defendió—. ¿Tú ya lo hiciste, verdad? Digo, siempre fuiste más adelantado que yo en estas cosas.

El Zoldyck le devolvió una mirada de decepción. —Mira —puso frente a la cámara la foto de una chica de cabello negro azabache y grandes y vibrantes ojos color miel—. Linda, ¿cierto?

Gon echó un silbido de sorpresa. —¿Es tu novia? ¡Es muy bonita, Killua!

—Es algo como una novia. Hemos estado viéndonos hace un tanto, ya que Alluka insistió en quedarse aquí unos meses. A veces se viene a quedar al departamento, pero nada ha sucedido —confesó con cierto sosiego—. ¡Es que mi hermana siempre anda espiando! Nunca imaginé que sería tan celosa, Gon.

El Freecss se rascó la cabeza y echó a reír. —Bueno, si tú no fueras tan posesivo y la dejaras salir para que tuviera sus propios amigos, quizá tendrías espacio para hacer _eso_ con tu novia.

—Quizá tengas razón —admitió el otro—. Y deja de ser tan infantil, no es 'eso'… es tener sexo, Gon. S-e-x-o. Bien, debo irme. Mi consejo es que seas tú mismo, nadie se resiste a ti y tu no-sé-qué-te-ven, pero te resulta. No seas imbécil y no desaproveches, ¡es Palm! —E inmediatamente cortó la llamada. Claro, él siempre dijo que no le agradaba del todo porque estaba loca, pero ciego no era y vaya que era guapa, cuando no estaba vuelta un asco con ese cabello alborotado y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, claro está.

El joven cazador suspiró y se echó en su cama. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que apareció en su cabeza, fue la imagen de Palm acercándose para besarlo. Agarró una almohada y la puso en su rostro, era increíble cómo su temperatura corporal subía casi inmediatamente con el sólo hecho de pensar en ella. Realmente le atraía, le gustaba. Llevaba casi un mes viéndola prácticamente todos los días y estar con ella le producía una sensación de calidez, aunque no solo en su pecho. Killua tenía razón; debía ser él mismo, siempre.

Justo cuando el sueño trató de apoderarse de él sintió sonar su celular: era Palm. Quería saber si estaba demasiado ocupado como para verla y cenar juntos, petición a la que por supuesto Gon no se negó. Se dio un baño rápido, se arregló y aunque vistió ropa informal, era muy notorio que la había escogido cuidadosamente. Maña adquirida de Killua. _"Por lo menos copio el buen gusto de él y no el de vestir cual vago, como Ging", _pensó mientras se observaba cuidadosamente al espejo.

Bajando el ascensor hasta el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba, recordó la primera cita que tuvo con Palm unos tres años atrás aproximadamente. Claro que las circunstancias ahora eran completamente diferentes, él no la estaba obedeciendo para conservar su vida, sino que realmente había llegado a tomarle un gran cariño y era agradable pasar tiempo junto a ella. Salió del hotel y pasó por un ramo de bellas flores blancas y rosas a la florería más cercana. Sí, Gon sabía conquistar e iba a demostrarlo. Después de todo, ya tenia diecisiete años y la Cazadora mostraba además, un abierto interés en él.

De todas las veces que habían salido, definitivamente esta tenía más pinta de cita que cualquiera. Gon tuvo que tragar grueso cuando la vio parada ahí, a la entrada del restaurante donde habían quedado, pues estaba realmente preciosa. Palm recogió su largo cabello castaño en una coleta, dejando expuesto su cuello. Puso sólo un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, pero esos ojos violáceos grandes y brillantes seguían resaltando a primera vista. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy entallado y unos zapatos no muy altos.

—¡Wooooah! —Exclamó el chico, con ojos como plato—. Te ves realmente bonita, Palm.

Un color rosáceo encendió el rostro de la mujer por unos momentos, pero luego notó el arreglo floral que Gon tenía en sus manos. —¿Para mí? —al igual que la primera vez que salieron, su rostro se iluminó ante el detalle.

—Sí, claro —se lo extendió—. Qué torpe soy.

Uno de los garzones los guió hasta una mesa. El moreno pidió que estuviera apartada de la multitud, preferentemente. No deseaba que el bullicio entorpeciera su velada. Mientras cada uno pretendía leer cuidadosamente la carta antes de ordenar, Gon pudo notar como prácticamente todas las miradas masculinas se dirigían a su cita. Sonrió un poco ante la idea de que aquellos hombres debían sentir algo de celos por él, al encontrarse con una mujer tan despampanante como ella.

Conversaron, como siempre, de todo. Si había algo que a Palm le fascinaba del Cazador, era que siempre tenía una historia qué contar y el énfasis que ponía en ello era realmente encantador. Cuando Gon le comentó que había tenido una novia, la mirada de la castaña se volvió juguetona. Comenzó a hacer preguntas de toda índole, haciendo que el Freecss enrojeciera hasta las orejas, aún así, no tuvo reparo en responder a todas ellas.

—Entonces, todavía eres virgen —dejó escapar en un tono más insinuante de lo que quizá ella misma quería.

El chico asintió con algo de vergüenza e intimidación; ahora Palm lo miraba como si de una presa se tratara. La imagen mental que cruzó su cabeza lo excitó, pero quería mantener la compostura y no ser tan evidente, al menos no por ahora. Claro que eso no fue posible por mucho rato, ya avanzada la comida, la mujer se cambió de puesto y se sentó a su lado. Eso no fue un problema en primeros términos, pero de pronto mientras seguían charlando, como si nada ella escondió una de sus manos debajo de la mesa y comenzó a acariciar su pierna; desde la rodilla, subiendo por el muslo y finalizando en la entrepierna de Gon.

—¿Q-qu-qué haces, Palm? ¡Estamos en público, nos pueden ver! —exclamó sorprendido—. E-escucha, tú me gustas, en serio me gustas mucho, pero no puedes hacer algo como eso aquí, digo n-no es correcto —escogió cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras. Ya se veía huyendo del lugar debido a un estallido de locura de Palm—. ¿Te parece si dejamos esto para después? —Y tomó cierta distancia, pero no la suficiente para que se sintiera rechazada.

Lejos de ofuscarse, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ahora. —¿A-a-acaso oí bien? ¿Yo te gusto? —Bajó un poco su mirada, algo avergonzada. Definitivamente había cosas que no cambiaban en ella ni con los años.

—Oíste bien. ¿Por qué no habrías de gustarme? —Sonrió—. Creo que me gustas desde siempre, solo que ahora ya no soy un niño y veo las cosas de otra manera —alzó la mano para llamar al garzón y pedir la cuenta—. ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar por ahí? La noche está fresca y podemos conversar con mayor tranquilidad del tema.

A Palm le sorprendía mucho la madurez que Gon tenía para ciertos temas, mientras que en otros, parecía seguir siendo el mismo niño de trece años que conoció y al que obligó a salir con ella. Recorrieron las calles de la ciudad con toda calma admirando las luces, a los artistas callejeros y el rico aroma a dulce que salía de algunos locales. Se detuvieron en un banquito de la plaza, ahí se sentaron y el Freecss cogió ambas manos de la castaña y la vio directo a los ojos. Sus hormonas, tal cual le había dicho su padre, trabajaban a mil por hora haciéndole sentir impulsos no tan desconocidos, pero nunca antes experimentados con tanta intensidad. Sin embargo, los valores inculcados por Mito le impedían responder a ellos de inmediato. Palm era su amiga; le gustaba y la quería mucho y eso no sería para nada cortés.

—Gon —rompió el silencio—. ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que ves las cosas de otra manera, hace un rato?

El muchacho suspiró y se puso de pie. Levó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y miró el cielo. Luego le devolvió a Palm unos ojos transparentes y cristalinos. —La primera vez que salimos —comenzó—. A pesar de todo, disfruté mucho nuestra cita. Yo puedo ver a través de las personas, ¿sabes? —Recibió una afirmación—. Y sé que aunque aparentabas ser una loca de mal carácter, en realidad eres una chica muy dulce y sensible, ¿me equivoco? —Palm negó con la cabeza y los ojos aguados—. Bien, lo que te dije ese día era verdad, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que en ese momento no podía dedicarle tiempo a nosotros pero ahora es diferente, ya estoy grande y me gustaría… si tú estás de acuerdo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque la Cazadora había puesto rápidamente una mano en su nuca, atrayéndolo rápidamente hacia ella y estrellando sus labios contra los de él. Por instinto el moreno había cerrado los ojos, pero al sentir el suave beso de Palm abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos marrones. Comenzó a responder suave y delicadamente al comienzo, llevando ambas manos a la cintura de ella y apretándola contra su cuerpo. De pronto, el menor sintió la lengua de Palm invadir su cavidad bucal, parecía que degustaba cada espacio que le era posible y él comenzó a hacer lo mismo; tímidamente al comienzo, pero poco a poco cobrando intensidad.

Cuando fue necesario detenerse un momento por algo de aire, ambos quedaron en un silencio no incómodo, pero que se prolongó bastante.

—Gon —el nombrado levantó la vista—. ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Así, corto y sin rodeos. El Cazador le devolvió una sonrisa algo tímida. ¿Querer? Claro que sí lo quería pero tampoco era la idea que lo notara desesperado. ¿Y si le decía que sí?, ¿pensaría que salía con ella sólo por eso? Pero si le decía que no, podía creer que sus motivos eran una excusa para repudiarla. Palm era una mujer de cuidado, porque cuando estallaba en ira se volvía peligrosa. Afortunadamente no llevaba consigo un arma blanca… o al menos no a simple vista.

"_A la mierda". _Le tomó la mano decididamente. —¿Quieres que vayamos a tu apartamento o a mi habitación?

—Yo no vivo sola —respondió con serenidad—, y mi compañera debe estar ahí a esta hora. Me parece que tu habitación en el hotel es más privada.

Sin mucha prisa pero tampoco a paso lento, llegaron al edificio donde se quedaba el Freecss. Mientras subían el ascensor, Palm lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo aprisionó en un rincón, robándole un beso intenso y caliente que no se prolongó más que por unos segundos, dejando al joven Cazador con ganas de más. Justo en ese momento llegaron a destino. Entraron a la habitación y Gon se dirigió a la cocina por algo de agua, mientras que la castaña pasó al baño. Ahí se miró al espejo, se retocó un poco el maquillaje y se puso unas gotas de perfume. El moreno estaba sentado en la cama cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Palm se asomó por la puerta. Lo que vio lo hizo abrir la boca hasta dejar su quijada incrustada en el suelo: se había quitado toda la ropa, y se mostró ante él solo con su pequeña y sexy ropa íntima.

—Quise ponerme cómoda, espero que no te moleste mi atrevimiento —y se acercaba a un paso lento que a Gon se le hizo tortuoso, mientras caminaba como contoneando su curvilínea figura. Se había soltado el cabello, lo que la hacía lucir más natural.

—N-n-no, para nada —"_es tan hermosa"_, pensaba mientras la veía acercarse y su temperatura corporal se elevaba a límites insospechados. Cuando la tuvo al frente, envalentonado de la nada la besó con hambre, delineando sus labios e irrumpiendo en su boca de manera brusca y repentina. Gon quería dejarse llevar, quería descontrolarse por completo, guiarse por su instinto y Palm lo sabía. Ella también quería todo del joven Cazador, sentirlo vuelto loco por su culpa, obligarlo a desearla hasta que ya no se aguantara las ganas.

De pronto, ella cortó el beso para dirigirse por un momento al cuello de Gon. Jugueteó ahí un rato; lamiendo y mordisqueando hasta llegar a su oreja, donde le dijo un par de cosas que el menor no entendió, sin embargo, el puro hecho de sentir el aliento de Palm allí lo hizo estremecer.

—P-Palm —dejó escapar en un gemido casi inaudible, mientras posaba una de sus manos en esa estrecha cintura.

Aquella débil exclamación no hizo otra cosa que encender aún más a la Cazadora. _"Es mío, sólo mío…Al menos esta noche"._ Y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesta. A medida que descendía de botón en botón, también lo hacía con su lengua, dejando un camino húmedo a lo largo del torso del moreno.

—Gon —llamó de pronto, volviendo a situar su rostro frente al de él. El recién nombrado la observó con atención; sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes evidenciaban su excitación—. Tócame… aquí — tomó la mano del muchacho y la llevó a su entrepierna, por debajo de lo que le quedaba de ropa.

El moreno se tensó por un momento pero se repuso rápidamente y siguió la corriente, acariciando la carne íntima con delicadeza, deslizando sus dedos que poco a poco se impregnaban con la humedad que desprendía aquella zona, facilitándole el trabajo.

—Está muy mojado… —con la respiración entrecortada, se atrevió a introducir de una sola vez dos de sus dedos allí. Miró rápidamente a Palm para notar algún gesto de molestia, pero vio todo lo contrario; lo estaba disfrutando.

—¡Ah, Gon! —Jadeó— ha-hazlo más rápido.

Obedeció inmediatamente, aumentado la velocidad y fuerza de cómo la estaba masturbando mientras esta vez él fue quien se apoderó de su boca, hambriento. De pronto pareció tocar un punto dentro que pareció volverla loca, porque comenzó a mover las caderas involuntariamente al ritmo que llevaban sus dedos. El rostro excitado de la Cazadora terminó de prenderlo. Sintió cómo apretaba su ropa entre sus piernas, le urgía atención y por supuesto que la castaña lo sabía. Diestramente desabrochó sus pantalones y, junto con su bóxer se los bajó casi hasta la rodilla.

—¿Te han hecho un oral antes? —lo miró con picardía y le dedicó una sonrisa lujuriosa. El Freecss negó con la cabeza, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para inclinarse un poco y observar el panorama— Lo supuse.

Se llevó el miembro de Gon a la boca de una vez y luego lo sacó para juguetear con él. Lo recorrió con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, antes de volver a introducirlo en su cavidad bucal. Con la mirada fija en el espectáculo, el moreno se retorcía ante las expertas acciones de Palm; esas lamidas y chupones lo iban a hacer perder la cordura.

—Pa-Pa-Palm…No-no te detengas —se retorcía— ¡Uhh, esto se siente… es magnífico! —Exclamó, e inconscientemente embistió la boca de la chica. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sólo se dedicó a disfrutar, tratando de acallar sus quejidos de placer cubriendo su boca con una mano.

La castaña reía para sus adentros al saber lo que su toque producía en Gon. Le enternecía y al mismo tiempo le llenaba de orgullo ser quien lo estaba debutando e iba a sacarle todo el provecho posible a la noche. Después de todo, se iría pronto. El hijo de Ging no se quedaría estático en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

—¡Voy a….voy a….! —trataba de decir a modo de advertencia, pero en lugar de detenerse la Cazadora aumentó el ritmo de su felación, provocando el clímax del menor haciéndolo acabar en su boca. Gon observaba algo atónito la escena—. ¿Te lo tragaste? —La vio limpiar los restos de semen con su propia lengua, acto que ruborizo mucho, mucho más al Freecss.

—Estuvo delicioso, ¿te gustó? —murmuró mientras se mordía el labio inferior, usando el mismo tono de voz que lo enloqueció al comienzo.

—Ahá —afirmó apenas, aún ido por la sensación de su reciente orgasmo. Entonces la tomó por los brazos y la dejó recostada en la cama, pero Palm parecía no querer dar tregua y se lanzó nuevamente a su torso, subiendo lentamente hasta su boca.

Las manos comenzaron desesperadas a buscar mutuamente la piel ajena, el moreno recorría suave pero firmemente todas esas curvas, hasta una ligera palmada en el glúteo se atrevió a darle, lo que no logró otra cosa que elevar aún más la libido de Palm, si es que eso era posible. La Cazadora delineaba con sus dedos, el esculpido cuerpo del menor; esa musculatura que si bien estaba firme y tonificada, aún podía seguir desarrollándose._ "Como muchas partes de su cuerpo", _pensó. La experticia de Palm en las artes amatorias tenía vuelto loco a Gon. Cada lugar que tocaba, que besaba, que mordía… es como si se anticipara a sus deseos y cumpliera todo lo que había estado imaginando desde que se reencontraron.

—Está adelante —dijo de pronto, notando que el moreno comenzaba a manearse tratando de desabrocharle el brasier—. Deja, yo lo hago —con un _clic_ salió volando a alguna parte de la habitación dejando libres los blancos, redondos, firmes y grandes senos de Palm.

La vista de Gon quedó pegada por un momento. _"¡Son enormes! Seguro y mi mano apenas cubre uno."_ Pensaba mientras instintivamente llevaba ambas manos el pecho de la castaña y jugueteaba con ellos. Hubo un momento en que su chip pareció cambiar en cuanto a la situación. Le dedicó una mirada seductora a la Cazadora y asiéndola por la cintura, se las arregló para quedar sobre ella.

—Yo también quiero jugar —anunció al momento que le mordió el labio inferior con un beso furioso, mientras enredaba una mano en la larga cabellera y con la otra seguía masajeando y apretando el seno derecho—. Quiero hacer lo mismo que tú —le susurró sensualmente al oído antes de comenzar a bajar por el cuello, concentrándose unos segundos en su clavícula y dejando un rastro de saliva.

—¿Lo mismo que yo? —esa pregunta salió en un suspiro. Los labios del moreno eran tan suaves y amables pero a la vez tan fuertes e intensos, que pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

—Sí —respondió sin quitar atención al 'par de toronjas', cómo él había bautizado mentalmente al busto de Palm, de las cuales mordisqueaba los erectos pezones brindándole a la castaña un placer que no quería acallar—. Te voy a besar _allí abajo — _comenzó a descender a un ritmo lento y delicioso. Besó su vientre, se detuvo en el ombligo y al llegar al borde de la tanga se detuvo—. Estás empapada— rio mientras apenas y rozaba con uno de sus dedos por encima de la ropa.

—G-Go-Gon —jadeó al sentir como el menor le quitaba la prenda con una mano y comenzaba a besar sus piernas; comenzando por las rodillas, ascendiendo por la cara interior de sus muslos para finalmente llegar a destino—. Mmmnn n-n-no….te… detengas… ¡Ahhh! —Exclamó el sentir la juguetona lengua del chico en su intimidad. Lo tomó por el cabello para marcar el ritmo, dejándose querer por el Cazador.

—Sabes rico —declaró una vez terminó su tarea, degustando el sabor que quedó en su boca—. Raro, pero rico —afirmó risueño.

Palm estaba completamente roja después de esas palaras. Estar con Gon se sentía de maravillas; era atento, dedicado y paciente. Quizá era un principiante, pero no lo hacía nada de mal. Al menos procuraba darle disfrute también a ella, ya que el estúpido de Knov sólo hacía el trabajo que lo satisfacía y la dejaba ahí.

—¿En qué piensas? —La sorprendió con un beso dulce en la frente mientras encendía una luz tenue. Aquellas actitudes tan de él no dejaban de sorprender a la castaña. Con razón se sentía como enamorada del chico tan sólo oír su nombre—. No te molesta que prenda la luz, ¿o sí? Es que me gusta verte.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba. Es más, le encantaba que él viera su cuerpo, que se deleitara con cada movimiento, con cada porción de piel expuesta. Pero ella quería más, mucho más de Gon y por eso ignoró por completo su pregunta. Se abrazó a la cintura del Cazador con las piernas y pillándolo desprevenido invirtió posiciones. Lo besó con una pasión que desbordaba el deseo inminente de sentirlo dentro de ella y él respondió de la misma forma. Logró sentarse en sus caderas logrando ese roce delicioso y húmedo, haciendo que ambos suspiraran ante la sensación que producía. Gon le sostuvo la mirada un momento mientras ella se alzaba levemente, acomodándose para dejarse caer sobre su erección que estaba imposiblemente más rígida. Gon se mordió el labio inferior y acarició el rostro de Palm con ternura, ella sólo sonrió de vuelta y ambos exhalaron aire ruidosamente ante la presión caliente y húmeda de la penetración.

—¿Así está bien? O…¿así? —Había comenzado a mecerse sobre él, intercalando la velocidad e intensidad—. ¿Te gusta? —Le costaba hablar sin jadear, el miembro de Gon se sentía grueso y duro dentro de ella, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—C-como qu-quieras…me gusta….sólo n-no ¡Ahh! —Prefirió besarla nuevamente, mientras sus manos delineaban una vez más cada parte de su cuerpo, rozando apenas sus senos, deslizándose hacia sus glúteos y bajando hasta tantear el tieso punto de unión.

Podía verse el vaho salir de sus bocas, mientras la castaña subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, cada vez más intenso. Gon sentía como su extensión era aprisionada y apretada por los músculos internos de Palm y creyó que enloquecería, obligándolo a mover sus caderas en busca de más y más profundidad.

—Detente… un poco—clavó sus manos en su cintura y la retuvo presionando hacia abajo para que se quedara quieta.

—Go-Gon, por favor, no… no quiero detenerme ahora —gimoteó suplicante.

—Yo tampoco —admitió—. Pero es mi turno —y volvió a él esa mirada pícara y sensual.

Rodeó su espalda firmemente y sin salirse de ella la alzó dejándola en el aire, mientras él soportaba el peso de ambos en sus rodillas. Giró de manera que la cabeza de Palm quedó orientada hacia la cabecera de la cama y la recostó delicadamente. Le levantó las piernas poniendo una a cada lado de sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente y por completo. Seguía viéndola con esa sonrisa coqueta pero que poco a poco se iba transformando, debido a las oleadas de placer que iban y venían con cada embestida. De pronto, los gemidos de Palm fueron más fuertes que los de Gon, el sonido y la sensación que le producía el choque de sus cuerpos era más de lo que podía soportar.

La situación era insostenible. La Cazadora se aferraba hasta con uñas a la espalda del Freecss y la marquesa de la cama hacía mucho ruido debido a las fuertes embestidas que él le proporcionaba ahora.

—Palm…Palm….no…puedo…parar —exclamó entrecortadamente.

La nombrada arqueó su espalda al sentirlo entrar más fuerte, más profundo. —N-no…lo…ha-ha-hagas, ¡Ah, Gon!…¡eres tan bueno! —Gotas de sudor corrían por el cuerpo de ambos, y Gon atendía a cada petición de la castaña. Más duro, más rápido, más profundo.

Entonces llegó. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los dos tensaron sus músculos y alcanzaron sus respectivos orgasmos; Gon liberó su esencia caliente, dejándola escurrir libremente al interior palpitante y acuoso de Palm, también dejaron salir los últimos jadeos llenos de placer. El moreno buscó sus labios una vez más, pero fue un beso lento y dulce. Se dejó caer exhausto sobre ella y Palm lo dejó recostarse en su pecho, mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello de su frente, que estaban pegados a causa de la transpiración.

—Palm —habló bajito mientras deslizaba una vez más sus dedos por la lozana piel, delineándola curva a curva—. Te quiero.

La Cazadora abrió sus ojos de par en par ante el comentario, pero Gon ya se había dormido. _" Y yo a ti, Gon". _ Lo recostó despacio al lado suyo, lo tapó con la sábana y se dispuso a dormir ella también.

.

.

.

—¡Despierta! —Una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Gon esa mañana—. Traje desayuno, debes tener hambre.

—Buenos días —se talló los ojos con pereza—. ¡Qué lindo detalle! ¡Sí, me muero de hambre! —Exclamó—. Pero primero necesito darme una ducha.

El carrito que Gon pidió le subieran al cuarto contenía toda clase de dulces, pasteles, frutas y jugos. Mientras comían no hablaron mucho, sólo intercambiaban miradas cómplices y una que otra caricia o beso rápido. Palm sabía que en cualquier momento, el hijo de Ging le comunicaría su inminente partida y eso la entristeció por un momento. Obviamente, el intuitivo Freecss lo notó.

—Palm.

—¿Sí? —Contestó mirando de soslayo.

—Sabes que tengo que irme, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Cuándo será?

Gon tomó su mano con suavidad. —¿No te entristece que me vaya?

—Sí, pero yo no soy nadie para detenerte —admitió.

—¿Cómo que no? Eres Palm.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación? —Preguntó ya molesta con el juego del moreno.

—¿Sabes? Quizá no puedas lograr que me quede…. Pero sí puedes venir conmigo.

La castaña se tiró encima de él y lo besó. —Más te vale que no estés jugando, Gon —advirtió.

—Jamás bromearía con algo como eso —afirmó—. Oye, Palm ¿quieres repetir lo de anoche? —Y de un jalón le quitó la bata de baño que llevaba puesta.

.

.

.

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol se escondía por los edificios dejando ver esos reflejos rosáceos entrar por la ventana. Gon tenía casi todo listo para marcharse, sólo esperaba por Palm que había ido por unas cuantas cosas a su departamento. De pronto su portátil le avisó que tenía una video llamada entrante. Era Killua.

—¿¡En serio!? —Se oyó cómo el Zoldyck casi se desplomaba del otro lado de la pantalla—. ¡Te exijo los detalles, Gon!

El nombrado le mostró la lengua a la cámara. —Es un se-cre-to —enfatizó moviendo su dedo índice—. Ya aprenderás cuando te toque —bromeó.

—¿Y de verdad la dejarás ir contigo? —Se cruzó de brazos—. En realidad no estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco estoy en posición de protestar. ¿Qué pasará cuando peleen o terminen?

—Pues, si eso llega a suceder cada uno seguirá su camino, supongo.

—Tú todo lo ves tan simple, me sorprendes, Gon. Espero que no intente matarte —rió.

Siguieron conversando unos minutos, cuando el Freecss recibió la llamada de la Cazadora. Ya estaba en el lobby. Gon se despidió de su mejor amigo, prometiendo comunicarse sin falta la semana entrante para irle reportando cómo iba su aparente relación con la castaña.

—¡Hey, Gon! —habló antes de cortar—. Recuerda usar preservativos, no creo que quieras seguir los pasos de tu padre, ¿me equivoco? —y se carcajeó hasta apretarse el estómago. Cortó la llamada antes que su amigo le diera una respuesta, porque seguramente aquel comentario debió molestarle.

.

.

* * *

.

Quise darle ahí el final por la sencilla razón de que, si bien esto es un romance, no quise hacerlo rosa. No porque no me guste, sino porque no era la finalidad del fic y perdería calidad y esencia si lo ponía más meloso. De hecho, creo que -Gon, sobre todo Gon- me quedó muy dulzón, pero bueno... ¡ES GON, ES IMPOSIBLE NO ESPERAR ESO DE ÉL! ¿Verdad?

Ehhh y por si no lo notaron, alteré algunas cosas, como que Palm sigue siendo humana luego del arco de las Hormigas Quimera. Digo, es como obvio, pero no falta.

Ojalá dejaran un review. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
